First Prize
by serpant13
Summary: What he won that night was even better than the quidditch world cup.


Marcus Flint was in a surprisingly good mood despite all the unneccesary publicity he was getting. He still wore his customary scowl, it wouldn't do to be seen as going soft now that he had just been the Beater and Captain on the winning team of this years Quidditch World Cup.

He was looking forward too being awarded the cup, that was always the best part, winning. When he set his mind to something he always won it. His stubborn nature wouldn't let him be until he had what ever he had set his sights on, and that day it had been the cup, until he was about to be presented the thing. That was when he had spotted her in the crowd, now he had a new goal, and he wasn't going to lose this time.

Okay, maybe he had exaggerated when he said he never lost, there was one failure that he couldn't stand, and it was taking longer to remedy than he had expected, but he would win in the end. That one failure went by the name of Hermione Granger. She had been the only long term Girlfriend he had ever had and the only person he had ever 'lost' too.

Their relationship had been a serious one, but he couldn't help but view it as a challenge or a game still most of the time, one he wanted to win by making their relationship a permanent one. She had said she thought it too soon to make official by law, but he had persisted like it was a game for him to win, and that was when she left stating that as long as she was still a 'player' in her own relationship it would never be stable enough for her to say yes to him. She had packed up and walked out of his flat and proceeded to ward her own against him. After she had been gone for about 2 weeks he had realised how much he had lost, and had decided to win it back but still had no idea how.

When he had spotted her in the crowd she looked amazing. Her never too tamable hair twisted up on her head with strands battling loose from the clips, no more than lip gloss and eyeliner on her face, and the most gorgeous silver dress he had ever seen. It had a relativly low neck line, hugged all her curves in just the right way, and the bottom was cut across at a diagonal. Starting from half way down her thigh on the left going to nearly her ankle on the right, and on her feet were a pair of silver strappy stillettos so high he was surprised she could walk. She looked amazing, and he was obviously not the only one that thought so, but he would be the one she left with tonight, he would make sure of it.

*****

She had no idea what had made her give in to Ginny's demands that she go to the World Cup and attend the celebration after with her and Harry. She hadn't really been in the mood much for partying since her break up with Marcus. Yes he could act like a brute and liked to get his own way, but he made her laugh, and made her go out and do things other than work and see her closest friends.

She knew he would be there, he was the captain of one of the teams after all, but maybe she wouldn't have too talk to him. She wanted him back, but she didn't want to admit it too him, he would think he had 'won' then they would be back in that game of a 'relationship' they had been a part of before and that would just not do. She loved Marcus and unless he loved her too it would never work.

Ginny had chosen her outfit and done her hair, she said it was good bonding time, Hermione just knew it was so that she wouldn't show up in the jeans and jumper she had taken wearing since she had no one to look nice for after the Marcus episode she was too proud to apologise for.

She had enjoyed watching the game immensely, if only to see Marcus flying around in his uniform, she supposed it was a Muggle thing that she loved a guy in uniform. She had nearly cheered herself hoarse when his team had won, he was so proud of the work he had put in she was glad it had paid off.

She hadn't been able to stay away when they presented him with the cup, she knew he had seen her, but she had been too busy staring at him, she knew he was fresh out of the shower, his hair only looked like that when charm dried when he was in a rush, and his suit wasn't crumpled up to his elbows leaving his forearms free. He looked exactly as he had when he shown up at her door for their first real date, that was what made her turn away and find a quiet corner to hide in before she jumped his bones.

*****

After the photographs with the cup and his team had been taken, Marcus left the main area to try and find Hermione. He knew she hated to be in the main gaggle of people at events like this, so he stuck close to the outsides of the room and eventually happened across a small niche where she was stood watching proceedings without many being able to see her.

He knew she must have seen or heard him as she raised her glass in welcome.

"You've been avoiding me."

It wasn't a question but he knew she would answer anyway.

"I'm not now am i? What do you want, Marcus?"

"I want you back."

"Only because I left, you don't want me Marcus you want the chase and the game, not me." She said looking dejected.

"You know that's not true . . ."

"Do I?" She hissed, butting in, "When did you ever tell me that? How am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell me, Marcus? How?"

"I . . Hermione . . " He stuttered trying to put into words how he felt about her, but he had no idea what to say. Just as she turned to walk away he pulled her back to him. "I don't know how to say it to you, Hermione, so i'm going to show you, and you are going to pay attention!" He stated, then whispering so that only she would hear "Please love, I need you, please."

With that he pulled her closer and slanted his mouth over hers, moving his lips softly with hers. She tasted of cherry, she'd worn his favourite lipgloss, he couldn't help the growl that worked it's way out of his throat. He moved his mouth away from her's just to whisper "We're leaving." before Apparating them back to his flat.

*****

The next morning Hermione woke up somewhat confused. She wasn't in her bed at home, and there was something solid and warm tossed over her waist. Then the last night came back to her, she was with Marcus. Smiling she rolled over just to be pulled straight up against his chest. "Good morning, princess," he said gruffly.

Looking up and smoothing his hair, she kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Marcus."

"Princess?" he asked nervously "Does this mean we can try again?" He tried to hide the nerves as he asked, but she knew him well enough to hear the slight wobble to his voice. "Oh, Marcus", she said as she hugged him tighter too her and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Marcus."

"I, I love you too, princess," he whispered to her, as she fought her way closer too him through the bed sheets. That was the first of many times he said those words.

*****

When they married a year later, that was when he knew he had won the First Prize, and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. This was better than any Quidditch cup.


End file.
